


Useless Lesbian Vampire

by crazykookie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykookie/pseuds/crazykookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet dorm scene during season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless Lesbian Vampire

Carmilla was sitting in the dorm room totally not invading her roommate's personal privacy, when she happened upon the body of a text message from LaFontaine.  
LF: Hey Mars, just infiltrated Alchemy Club and gathered all the info they've got on when the Dean showed up at the school. Are you free Saturday to have a group meeting to add it to our notes? My Necropsy lab is over at 1. You had might as well bring Useless Lesbian Vampire.

Carmilla heard the sound of the shower water turn off, and she quickly fipped the phone closed and replaced it to where Laura had left it on her bed, and hopped onto her tiger sheets.

"Hey, Carmilla, did you use all of my conditioner? It's gone." Laura flipped her hair out of her fluffy red bathrobe.

_Useless Lesbian Vampire!_

"Earth to Carmilla. Are you zoning out? Can you shut your hearing off in the vampire world?"

Since when had Carmilla been useless? She had been completely forthcoming with information on her mother's plans that would totally aid in the Scooby Gang bringing her down. And she was super effective at being a vampire; she shrouded herself in a cloud of mystery, she had perfected the creepy look, she was excellent at the saunter. Her candles and poetry? Totally foreboding Gothic-chic. Useless, her Renaissance ass.

"You're holding your book upside-down, just so you know." Laura told her.

"I'm accomplished at many things!" she informed her.

"Oh-kay. I'm sure you are." Laura sighed and walked back into the bathroom with her pjs.

"It's not my fault this century doesn't have any harpsichords! I used to play concerts!! And I'm fluent in Latin!" Carmilla yelled into the bathroom.

But Laura ignored her.


End file.
